graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Synowie Harpii (odcinek)
Synowie Harpii (ang. Sons of the Harpy) – czwarty odcinek piątego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 3 maja 2015 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 4 maja 2015 roku w Polsce. Opis Jorah zabiera rybakowi łódź, wrzuca do niej Tyriona i bagaże i odpływa. Na statku Jaime Lannister mija wyspę. Marynarz zagadnięty o to, czy to Estermont, odpowiada że wyspą tą jest Tarth. Bronn rozmawia z Jaime w ładowni. Przyznaje, że był już kiedyś w Dorne i dopytuje się, dlaczego tylko we dwóch ruszają na misję, skoro Lannister może zabrać ze sobą całą armię. Jaime twierdzi, że nie chce wszczynać wojny, zamierza tylko uratować siostrzenicę. Jest też wściekły na Tyriona, który zabił Tywina. mały|lewo|Spotkanie Cersei i Wielkiego Wróbla. Żelazny Bank zaczął się domagać od korony spłacenia części długu. Cersei wysyła Starszego Nad Monetą, Mace Tyrella, do Braavos, by osobiście negocjował z bankierami. Jego eskortą dowodzi ser Meryn Trant. Cersei rozmawia z Wielkim Wróblem. Proponuje mu uzbrojenie Wiary i sugeruje, że przedstawiciele Wiary Wojującej mogliby ukarać grzeszników, których nie może dosięgnąć królewska sprawiedliwość. Jednym z pierwszych celów Wiary Wojującej są domy publiczne Baelisha. Aresztowany zostaje też Loras Tyrell. mały|Tommen próbuje uwolnić Lorasa, jednak nieskutecznie. Margaery domaga się od Tommena uwolnienia Lorasa. Król idzie do Cersei, która odsyła go do Wielkiego Wróbla. Tommen wraz z eskortą udaje się na rozmowy z Wielkim Wróblem, ale Wiara Wojująca nie dopuszcza króla w pobliże swego zwierzchnika, a zgromadzony tłum zaczyna wypominać Tommenowi nieprawe pochodzenie. Tommen wycofuje się. Margaery jest zawiedziona słabością swego męża i postanawia napisać do babci Olenny. mały|Melisandre uwodzi Jona. W Czarnym Zamku bracia ćwiczą szermierkę. Przygląda się temu Stannis. Nadchodzi Melisandre i wypytuje swego króla o dalsze plany. Na wieść o planowanej wyprawie na Winterfell zastrzega, że ma nadzieję udać się tam razem ze Stannisem. Ten potwierdza. Jon Snow podpisuje kolejne pisma przygotowane przez Sama. To listy do północnej szlachty z prośbą o wsparcie dla Nocnej Straży. Wśród adresatów pism jest także Roose Bolton. Jon Snow nie chce prosić o wsparcie osoby, która zamordowała jego brata, ale Sam jest głosem rozsądku i przypomina mu o zobowiązaniach Nocnej Straży. Wychodzący z komnaty Sam spotyka w drzwiach Melisandre. Kapłanka namawia Jona, by ruszył razem ze Stannisem do Winterfell i pomógł zaprowadzić porządek w swym dawnym domu. Jon przypomina jej, że Nocna Straż zachowuje neutralność, ale kapłanka sięga po argumenty z osobistego arsenału i rozbiera się przed lordem dowódcą. Melisandre uważa, że Jon Snow ma w sobie wielką moc i niepotrzebnie z nią walczy. Wspomina o tworzeniu cieni, ale gdy Jon odrzuca jej awanse, tłumacząc, że nadal kocha inną, zmarłą kobietę, kapłanka wychodzi. W drzwiach wypowiada jeszcze kwestię „Nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow”. Shireen odwiedza swego ojca. Księżniczka jest znudzona życiem na Murze, zadaje Stannisowi pytania, a król opowiada o jej dzieciństwie i przyczynach choroby. mały|Sansa w podziemiach Winterfell. Sansa Stark schodzi do krypt w Winterfell, by zapalić świece na grobach swoich przodków. Spotyka tam Littlefingera, który wspominając Lyannę Stark opowiada o wielkim turnieju w Harrenhall. Petyr mówi Sansie, że musi udać się do Królewskiej Przystani, gdyż wzywa go królowa Cersei. Dziewczyna ma pozostać w Winterfell, ale nie na długo, gdyż wedle słów Petyra zamek zostanie wkrótce zdobyty przez Stannisa, a Sansa uwolniona od towarzystwa Boltonów i w uznaniu zasług swego ojca mianowana Namiestniczką Północy. Alternatywą dla Sansy ma być ślub z Ramsayem i podjęcie próby podporządkowania sobie męża. mały|Jaime używa swojej metalowej dłoni, bu zatrzymać ostrze. Bronn i Jaime wysiadają nocą ze statku i niewielką łódką podpływają do dornijskiego wybrzeża. Bronn obawia się, że kapitan statku doniesie miejscowym, że na ich terenie znajduje się znienawidzony Jaime Lannister. Rankiem napotykają czterech uzbrojonych Dornijczyków, których udaje im się pokonać. mały|Żmijowe Bękarcice torturują kapitana statku. Żmijowe Bękarcice spotykają się z Ellarią, która po rozmowie z Doranem wie, że same będą musiały się zająć zemstą za Oberyna. Bez armii nie mogą wywołać wojny, ale do zemsty na Cersei wystarczy im Myrcella. Do dziewczyn dotarł kapitan statku, który chciał im sprzedać wiadomość o Jaime Lannisterze. Ellaria wie, że Jaime przybył po Myrcellę i jeśli uda mu się zabrać dziewczynę z powrotem do Królewskiej Przystani, to nie będą w stanie zemścić się na Lannisterach. mały|Tyrion zakneblowany przez Joraha. Tyrionowi udaje się przekonać Joraha, by zdjął mu knebel. Dziwi się, że rycerz kieruje łódź w kierunku przeciwnym do Królewskiej Przystani, ale Mormont wyjaśnia, że zabiera go do Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion jest ubawiony ironią losu, ale też prawidłowo rozpoznaje, kim jest jego porywacz i trafnie zgaduje, dlaczego Daenerys wygnała Joraha. mały|Ranny Szary Robak nie przestaje walczyć. Barristan Selmy opowiada Daenerys o jej bracie, Rhaegarze. Według słów starego rycerza, Targaryen lubił przebywać między mieszkańcami Królewskiej Przystani, nie lubił zabijania, wolał śpiew (i musiał śpiewać nieźle, gdyż mieszkańcy rzucali mu monety). Daario przerywa ich rozmowę, gdyż w sali na audiencję czeka Hizdahr, który po raz kolejny prosi Daenerys o zgodę na kontynuowanie tradycyjnych walk na arenach. W tym samym czasie gromada Synów Harpii atakuje żołnierzy. Zauważa ich patrol Nieskalanych i wpada w pułapkę. Przewaga Synów Harpii jest wyraźna i większość Nieskalanych ginie. Szary Robak walczy bardzo dobrze, ale przeciwników jest zbyt wielu. Rannemu na pomoc przychodzi ser Barristan Selmy. Stary rycerz umiera, ale przed śmiercią pokonuje licznych wrogów. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Brat Boake * Obara Sand * Nymeria Sand * Tyene Sand Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako lord dowódca Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer jako królowa Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten jako lady Melisandre * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner jako lady Sansa Stark * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover jako Wielki MaesterPycelle * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Tara Fitzgerald jako królowa Selyse Baratheon * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Keisha Castle-Hughes jako Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers jako Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick jako Nymeria Sand * Kerry Ingram jako Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Will Tudor jako Olyvar * Gary Pillai jako kapitan statku handlowego * Christian Vit jako dowódca straży z Dorne * Josephine Gillan jako Marei * Meena Rayann jako Vala * Simon Norbury jako członek Wiary Wojującej * Jack Olohan jako członek Wiary Wojującej * Slavko Sobin jako jeden z Drugich Synów * Paddy Wallace jako dowódca Straży Królewskiej * Allon Sylvain jako zagraniczny kupiec * Will Fortune * Rob Brockman * Daniel Johnson * Richard Fitzwell * Ben Yates jako klient domu publicznego * Samantha Bentley jako prostytutka * Xena Avramidis jako prostytutka * Portia Victoria jako prostytutka * Em Scribbler jako prostytutka * Rebecca Scott jako prostytutka * Rosie Ruthless jako prostytutka * Bobby Marno jako Członek Nocnej Straży * Nieznany jako Boake Adnotacje * 17 z 27 członków obsady piątego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Conleth Hill (Varys), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar), Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton) i Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * Bronn i Jaime nie odbyli wspólnej wyprawy. Bronn pozostał wraz ze swoją żoną, zaś Jaime po opuszczeniu stolicy udał się do Dorzecza. * Cersei zgodziła się na uzbrojenie Wiary w zamian za umorzenie długu finansowego wobec korony i udzielenie Tommenowi błogosławieństwa. * Gdy Stannis ruszył na Winterfell to Melisandre wraz z Selyse i Shireen pozostały na Murze. * Książkowa Melisandre subtelniej uwodziła Jona Snow. * O turnieju w Harrenhall opowiadała Branowi Meera Reed. * Ellaria Sand była pogodzona ze śmiercią Czerwonej Żmii, nie pragnęła zemsty i próbowała przekonać do tego córki Oberyna. * Ser Barristan Selmy żyje i cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 de:Die Söhne der Harpyie (Episode) en:Sons of the Harpy (episode) es:Hijos de la arpía fr:Histoires familiales it:I figli dell'arpia ja:シーズン5第4話「ハーピーの息子たち」 pt-br:Filhos da Harpia (episódio) ro:Fiii Harpiei (episod) ru:Сыны Гарпии zh:S05E04